


Puppy Tales Vol II

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor, Series: Layers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-28
Updated: 2000-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The title says it all.This story is a sequel toSomeone to Watch Over Me.





	Puppy Tales Vol II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Hello everyone,

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
mso-layout-grid-align:none;  
punctuation-wrap:simple;  
text-autospace:none;  
font-size:10.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
h1  
{mso-style-next:Normal;  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
page-break-after:avoid;  
mso-outline-level:1;  
mso-layout-grid-align:none;  
punctuation-wrap:simple;  
text-autospace:none;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-font-kerning:0pt;  
font-weight:normal;}  
h2  
{mso-style-next:Normal;  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
text-align:center;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
page-break-after:avoid;  
mso-outline-level:2;  
mso-layout-grid-align:none;  
punctuation-wrap:simple;  
text-autospace:none;  
font-size:18.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
font-weight:normal;}  
h3  
{mso-style-next:Normal;  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
text-align:center;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
page-break-after:avoid;  
mso-outline-level:3;  
mso-layout-grid-align:none;  
punctuation-wrap:simple;  
text-autospace:none;  
font-size:16.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
font-weight:normal;}  
a:link, span.MsoHyperlink  
{color:blue;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
a:visited, span.MsoHyperlinkFollowed  
{color:purple;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Yet another installment in the Layers series; this story is a sequel to 'Someone to Watch Over Me' and 'Puppy Tales Vol. I'. There are no spoilers for DS but MAJOR spoilers for the Layers story 'Someone to Watch Over Me'

TEASER: The title says it all

## Puppy Tales Vol. II

by Shirley Russell

mailto:robsure@earthlink.net

Hello everyone,

Well, all I have to say is...it's about time!Nobody ever lets me talk anymore!Renfield and Kerri keep having all these adventures and there's never a chance for me to get a word in edge ways.Diefenbaker says that's supposed to be edge wise, but I don't care, because whichever way it is, nobody ever lets me say anything. So now's my chance, and I'm going to take it!

I've grown up since my last letter to you, but you'd know that if they'd let me say something once in awhile.I have grown to be very handsome, that's what everyone on the street says when we go for walks, anyways.I still have soft brown eyes, Kerri says she loves my soft brown eyes, but I think they have a lot of character now too.At least that's what I see when I look at my reflection.I like to look at my reflection, because I think I am a pretty darn good example of my breed.I'm a Labrador retriever, you know.Renfield says I'm blonde, but I like to think of myself as yellow, because blonde sounds like a color for a girl.My reflection tells me that I am a good looking and someone thinks that I am the best original character. That means it has to be true, that I'm a very special canine, cause I'm not the only one who thinks so.

I still have overly large feet though, which still tend to get me into trouble at times, especially when I'm running through the bookshop.I do NOT do that when Renfield is around, because I know, just by the look on his face that that is not something he likes for me to do.And I really try hard to only do things he likes.I still have trouble controlling my tail.Even though Diefenbaker keeps reminding me its not dignified, I tend to wag it a whole bunch when I'm excited.But, I haven't broken anything...recently. (Thank goodness!)

Renfield and Kerri and their friends all went away a while back, and left me in charge of Willie.Well, actually, Constable Fraser left Diefenbaker in charge, but I was second in command.Willie's nice enough; he goes with us on walks and makes sure that I am well fed. Sometimes I think Diefenbaker thinks I'm dumb because I don't much like donuts, but I sure do like cookies.But even though I let Willie see to my needs and give me lots of cookies, I found I was still really lonesome for my family.

They weren't gone as long as I thought they would be, and when they came back they were very sad.Kerri smelled unhappy and like the time when I met her, when she had been in the hospital, and Renfield smelled...I think it was kind of like angry.I was afraid of them for a little while.I'm not sure why, but I felt like I should protect Kerri from him.

Diefenbaker explained that human mates often get married, and what that means, but I think he was wrong.Renfield and Kerri didn't act anything like Diefenbaker told me they would.Diefenbaker is hardly ever wrong though, which made me really confused.I decided I'd just better stay close to Kerri and protect her from whatever was making her unhappy.

Renfield's father came to visit them (I like him, he almost always gives me treats) but they all shouted at each other and then Renfield left.Renfield made me very angry, because after he left Kerri smelled even more unhappy, and she just ignored me.It's very hard to know who to love when they are both upset with each other. I chose Kerri, because she was here and Renfield wasn't...and I just knew Kerri needed me to protect her.

I know I've said it before, but I can still be rather clumsy at times.I guess that's why Kerri tripped over me, and fell on the floor.She cried so hard that I was scared.I don't leave her side any more.I may still be clueless at times, but I know when my master... er, mistress needs me.

We were alone for a long time and then Kerri started to smell less unhappy.One day she went out for awhile and when I heard her come back I came running, like I always do when Renfield can't see me, but it wasn't her.I growled, because it smelled like her, but it sure didn't look like her.After I checked her out completely I decided it was her, she'd just cut her fur, she calls it hair.Either way, I don't like it much.

Renfield finally came home right after that and was angry at Lance for not letting him in right away.I like Lance cause he tries to protect Kerri too, but Renfield is my master, and I've got to be on his side.It's so confusing when they all don't get along.It really didn't make much difference though, because Renfield didn't stay very long, and then Kerri smelled sad again.

I met Renfield's mother the other day.I don't like her.She's mean, and she said some bad words about Renfield. I didn't understand everything she said, but I sure did understand what she meant. I especially don't like her because she said angry words to Kerri. Renfield may be stern - with me sometimes, but I love him and Kerri.They can be upset with each other, but I won't let anyone say anything bad about either of them.I growled at the mother when she left, and Kerri gave me a treat.That's when I knew that Kerri loved Renfield again, just as much as I do.

Anyway, Renfield's back home now and they both smell happy again.I have to spend a lot of time under the bookshelves though, because they don't want me around.They haven't said anything, but when they giggle and moan in the room where they sleep, I know to stay away.Hey, I may still be clumsy, and just a little silly, but I am NOT clueless, at least about that, not anymore. I know all about having a mate. But I'll save that story for another time!

Right after Renfield came home we did go for a ride in the car.Kerri has this really neat car that's call a conv...convert...it doesn't have a top, and they let me ride in the back.They don't even have to roll down the window for me to stick my head into the wind.The wind stings my eyes sometimes, but I love the way my ears feel when they fly around, and the way my lips flap.Renfield and Kerri laugh at the way I look when the wind is blowing in my face, but I really love it. But I especially love the way we all love each other again.I'm not confused any more cause it's okay to love both of them at the same time again.

Renfield had to rescue me from Kerri today.They're having something Kerri called a costume party tonight. She said that everyone has to wear a costume, whatever that is, and she tried to put this hat thing on my head!Well, I didn't think that was such a good idea.I did let Renfield put a big red bow around my neck once, but I was much younger and didn't know any better.Besides, it was the day he introduced me to Kerri, so I figured once was okay. But this hat thing did NOT look like something I wanted any part of.She had me backed all the way into a corner before Renfield stepped in.He laughed, but said I obviously didn't like the hat, and not to make me wear it.I wanted to jump up on him and give him a great big lick, but like Diefenbaker has told me over and over, that would not be dignified.Kerri was kinda mad, but after she left Renfield scratched me on the head and said us guys had to stick together.I love Kerri, but I do know why Renfield is my best friend!I'm really glad he's back. 

The lady that writes these things down for me says this is enough for now, so I have to say goodbye.But I will be talking to you.

Your Friend,

Dickens

PS:I'm supposed to say thank you to the really nice, really smart human who thought I am the 'Best Original Character'.I think so too.


End file.
